TRON: Legendary
by VirginiaSea
Summary: Clu is defeated, Quorra and Sam are in the real world and Tron is dead, all is fine right? Wrong, what if Clu was the least of worries that will soon come, and is a laughable threat.


TRON: Legendary

By Nathan Richards

Chapter 1: The legend

In this one era, a powerful evil will rule the world of TRON. This era just began…

"It had begun." Whispered Tron, He was nervous about something. No one knew what, but if Tron was nervous about death, everyone was. Tron had swum out of the Sea of Simulation, wet and tired he returned to his dojo. He had been doing research about the Era of Evil, people either don't believe that legend, or don't know what it is.

Sam Flynn had been at a grid game, he loved to watch them. Sam had been rebuilding TRON city, "All that hard work paid off!" Sam exclaimed. Sam had made sure that Tron had protection, Tron was simply aging! "Sad to say, he was a professional at the games!" Sam grumbled. Hope Xstar and Ortencia are doing fine, Sam thought. Surge was gone as much as he hated it, he was gone. "Surge was a skilled cyclist." Sam mumbled. Surge got abducted by Hexis he remembered…

Sepher missed Surge, she fought along with him. They failed and he got captured, she had been planning a big plan of saving him. But she needed two more people, skilled fighters. Her and Surge were great friends, but not in a romantic relationship. "I would give anything, to see Surge back again." She sighed. Her flowing red hair, had been one of her many qualities; everyone had liked her for her white skin and red, hair. She had gorgeous brown eyes, and pink highlighting. Her suit was a flexible game suit basically. "Ortencia is looking for me" she thought aloud.

Xstar was a stunner, first ISO to win the championships! He had purple highlighting, and an armored game suit. His disc was a sharp type to derezz foes. He was brave, but also kind and loved children. He has a soft heart for the young, and a kind personality. His flexibility is one of his features; he can do all sorts of tricks! "Ortencia is looking for me I bet." He assumed. He couldn't wait to see her. He got out of Light Cycle practice and headed to meet Ortencia.

Ortencia was beautiful, genius and flexible! She had a suit with sea blue highlighting; her suit looked like Quorra's. Her disc was a sharp type as well! She and Xstar spent time together a lot; they had a quest to always work on. She had smooth black hair; covering half of her Asian looking face that was beautiful.

Surge has aqua highlighting; he has an armored game suit. His helmet was round and had a "T" shape of black glass. And his disc was a sharp disc. Not much had been known. He hadn't been around long…

Chapter 2: The case

Xstar and Sepher arrived at the park and saw Ortencia sitting there, "there you are!" He exclaimed. Ortencia sounded serious, "People have sighted Black Guards in Downtown. One apparently had aqua highlights." "You think it was him?" Xstar asked. "Yes I do" Ortencia responded. "This will be a tough case, difficult case." Xstar responded. Ortencia was thinking about a memory, a sad memory.

"Run!" yelled Surge; they were breathless as they ran. It was a narrow, dark, and long hallway as they ran. There seemed to be endless doors, as they ran through it. A Black Guard came chasing after them step by step. "This is it! I've had enough!" Surge growled. He pulled out his disc, and held it out. The Black Guard ran straight into it! Realizing that an alarm sounded, they ran another bit. "Freeze!" yelled a Black Guard. They seemed to come in swarms and never stopped! Surge saw the Black guards, pale faced he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off them. "Run!" yelled Ortencia, wondering why he was just standing there. Surge saw his doom coming and closed his eyes, seeing his grim ending. "No!" Xstar yelled frightened. Surge was gone. "Come on Sepher. Let's go" Ortencia said patiently.

Xstar could see Ortencia's light tears. "Come on, let's get some dinner." Feeling sorry for her. "Oh good! I'm starving!" jumped Sepher.

Eating a sushi roll, Ortencia paid her food bill. That was good thought Ortencia. Xstar had blue cheese bacon, cheese burger. Sepher had a wonderful salad with ranch and chicken. "Delicious!" Ortencia complemented. Xstar asked who the chef was, he obviously loved his food. Sepher left a $5 tip; she thought the waitress deserved a tip.

Surge was invading a home full of innocent people, when mercy found its way into his heart. What's this?! He thought. I shouldn't have any mercy! "Are you all right sir?" asked a black guard. "I'm fine just execute him; I'm in a bad mood." Ordered Surge. "As you wish sir." He Replied. "Stop right where yo- " Ortencia couldn't even finish. "Arrgggg!" Pain was burning in Surge's head. He remembered old memories, some happy. Xstar couldn't even believe his eyes. "Surge!" Sepher yelled happily. Surge pulled out a revolver, and shot at Sepher. Sepher dodged them all, but one hit her left leg. She screamed in pain and fell over. Xstar grumbled and glared at Surge. He took out a revolver and fired six shots, not one missed. Surge was out quickly. Ortencia carried Surge now passed out, and Xstar took care of the Black Guards quickly.

Surge woke up in a daze, "I feel like I got shot!" "Maybe because you did get shot!" Xstar impatiently replied. He saw Surge throw an angry glare at him. Ortencia herself was getting worried, any minute they would kill each other. "Okay moving on, shall we talk about good things?" Asked Ortencia, seeing the angry glares. "How's Sepher doing?" asked Xstar. "Hello! I'm right here!" Sepher yelled. "Oh didn't see you there…" Xstar grumbled. "So did you switch sides?" Ortencia asked Surge. "Maybe, I'll tell you something about Hexis, he is planning something BIG, he's planning on killing Tron." Surge revealed. Ortencia screamed, "He can't! Can he?" Xstar was speechless at what Surge said. Sepher was mumbling something about killing Hexis.

"Well this is it," said Surge. There was an enormous structure, towering above them. "This is so de ja vu," stated Xstar. The evil base was huge, like nothing else, well except for Sam and Quorra's house thought Ortencia. "And look at that terrifying façade!" Sepher shivered. "Is it safe or terrifying"? Surge thought aloud. "Well only one way to find out"! "Google images!" shouted Sepher; she didn't want to go in really. "Google?!" Asked Ortencia. "Ummmmm sure," whispered Sepher, as they walked in.

Chapter 3: The warrior

"Well, well, well, look at what you found." Hexis laughed wickedly. Hexis had a robe with a hood that covered his face, had red highlighting, and an ultimate disc. His servant or 2nd in command was Rocane; he had ultimate agility and fighting skills. His disc type were four ultimate. He was loaded with batons and revolvers, within his green highlighted robe, with draping hood. "Find them," Hexis ordered.

"Having fun?" asked Surge. "Sure you could say that-" Shivered Sepher. All of the sudden a foot stomped in front of them! "I'm having fun," grinned Rocane. He pulled out all four discs and posed. All the heroes got out their discs and posed ready. Rocane did a continues spin move and cut them a lot. Luckily most hits were blocked. Sepher jumped and sliced her disc into him. He yelled out in pain and threw his disc at Ortencia, and sliced her in her arm. She screamed and passed out. Surge yelled in anger, "Bring it on!" Yelled Surge as he did a major cut in his arm. "This isn't over!" Rocane yelled as he fled. "Let's get out of here and repair," suggested Sepher.

"So we need to figure out who that was," Sighed Surge, "By preference I would rather kill him first though." "That is too, well revengey, is that a word?" giggled Sepher. "Or to violent," Stated Ortencia. Xstar was getting annoyed, "Ok! We get it, its wrong!" Xstar interrupted. Ortencia gave him a scowl, and studied in her laptop. Sepher started to search in the library they were in. Surge decided to look as well, for something about what they were looking for.

"How was the trip?" Hexis asked Rocane. "It went well my lord," Rocane responded. "Derezed Ortencia." Rocane added on. "Good Rocane, send out Trior" Hexis cackled. "Yes Hexis," Rocane responded. Hexis started to do an evil laugh, "Game on, maggots!"

The groups of heroes were searching in the library, praying for a result. "It's impossible to find that guy," Groaned Sepher. "Agreed," Sighed Ortencia. "Want help?" Cackled an evil voice. "No thanks but thank you" Sepher stopped herself, when she saw who was there. Trior had a cloak with a hood covering all but his mouth, which was a string vibrating to his voice. His highlighting was white and had two ultra discs. Surge charged at him and tried to slice him, but Trior counter attacked, and brutally smacked him in the chest, with his fist. Surge was getting up when smack; a fist hit him in the face. Surge was knocked out, just like that. "Block this," Trior whipped over to Ortencia, and did a punch flurry and left a white blur where his fists were punching. When he was finished and Ortencia was dazed, he punched a hole through Ortencia, and saw some derezzed bits fall to the ground. Ortencia gave a gasp and fell on her knees, and then to the ground. "Noooo," screamed Sepher. Trior ran over to Xstar and did a continues spin and knocked out Xstar cold. Sepher screamed in rage, grabbed a pole and whacked Trior in the face, before he could block and counter attack. "Duuuuhhhhh" Trior muttered before falling to the ground. "What what happened?!" Surge gasped. Surge saw all the damage to the library, and the people, "That's not good," Surge said.

Chapter 4: The loss

Surge and Sepher went and saw a doctor in TRON city; the doctor had a pure white lab coat and disc. His white motorcycle helmet covered his head and neck, in white too. His heavily disguised voice was technical, he took a breath and said, "I'm sorry, the women, Ortencia is derezzed, it's highly unlucky she survives." The doctor led them out with now conscious, Xstar. They sat in the cafeteria mourning, and cherishing memories. "I can't believe the last thing I said was, we get it," Xstar grunted. "I hadn't said a lot to her since well, a while. Too bad," Surge sighed. "Ugggghhhh," Mumbled Sepher. "You can say that again," mumbled Surge. "Well nothing will happen sitting mumbling," Xstar brightly said. "You're right, we need to go," Surge responded.

In the evil fortress there were futuristic knights that came to life by command, and flickering lights. Trior was walking down the narrow hall to Hexis's throne, "It's done my lord. One dead two were KO'd," reported Trior. "That fourth whacked you with a led pipe," Responded Hexis. "Yea but that won't happen ever again," promised Trior. "Good follow that or else," threatened Hexis. "It won't," Promised Trior.

As Xstar, Sepher, and Surge walked down the rainy street, a Black Guard came from above. "These people never learn." Mumbled surge. Xstar threw his disc and it sliced straight through the Black Guard. "Another one down." Xstar seemed depressed, very depressed. "Why you so depressed?" asked Surge. Xstar gave him a slight punch to the gut. "Oh yeah. Ortencia dead. Heh heh."


End file.
